Once Upon a Voice
by MoanMae
Summary: Set after 3X11 Emma lives in New York with Henry, the blonde is called by a woman's voice in her dream every night. This voice has a major effect on her, why ? What will happen when she will meet the voice's owner ?
1. I Hear You

_" Emma ... "_

Someone was calling her name, and just like every other night this past month, Emma has been awaken by this marvelous sound. It was almost the middle of the night, but she couldn't sleep anymore. She didn't know the owner of the voice, at least she thought she didn't, but the way this woman was saying her name, made her body more alive than it has ever been. There was so much fear in the way she pronounced her name that it made Emma wanting to reassure her, to tell her that everything would be alright soon enough, and at the same time, this voice was soothing her, there was so much love in those two syllables it was overwhelming. The Blond was addicted to that sound.

It was like this voice could be in terrible pain, and would keep being strong, she felt like this voice could love stronger than most people do, she felt like this voice might be hard to reach, but was worth it. She felt like this voice was worth everything. And she knew that having such strong feelings, just for a voice was stupid, non logical, but she couldn't control it, every night, her feelings were only growing. She finally understood, what speaking to someone really meant.

- SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ -

The first night she heard this voice calling her, she got scared, and when she woke up, she checked everywhere in her apartment, being careful not to wake up her son, she looked through the window, even opened her front door to check the corridor, to see if someone needed help, if someone was actually calling her, but no one was here, everything was quiet and peaceful. And somehow, Emma was relieved, her son was safe, no one was in danger, but she couldn't stop to feel disappointed too, after hearing the voice, she really wanted to know whom voice it was, she needed to know .. She went back to her bed without any clue, she couldn't sleep though, her mind couldn't help to replay over and over what she had heard in her dream, and it made her heart ponder in her chest. Eventually, it was dawn, and the chill the voice had given her hadn't fluttered at all.

The following night, the same voice came back to hunt Emma's sleep, and this time, she wasn't jerked awake, neither she got scared, she just opened her eyes, and tried to remember if she has ever heard this voice before, it felt too real for it to have never happened before. She felt like this memory was more than just a random voice in her head, but at the same time, if it was, why couldn't she remember anything about it ? Not knowing made her upset with herself, what was happening to her? Maybe she was getting crazy, maybe it was a disease or something ... _" Oh Fuck .."_ Was the only response Emma could give to this thoughts. She couldn't be sick, Henry needed her, and most of all, he needed a sane mum .

Henry was the most important thing for her, he was reason why they were living in the Big Apple, she wanted to live him what she never had, a home, a family he could count on whenever he needed it, she knew how important it is in someone's life, and the idea of Henry being alone was her worst nightmare, she couldn't give up on him, that's why she never told him about the voice, it would maybe seem scary, she didn't want him to see her like a psycho, so she kept that to herself for a while, trying to figure out what to do.

- SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ -

Time flew by, and thanks to the over rationalisation she made during the next three weeks, she had now convinced herself that this voice was nothing more than a sweat dream, or her conscience telling her she needed to find a girlfriend, she couldn't choose. Anyway, she had managed to live with it, she was exhausted due to sleep deprivation, and her mind was now often wandering about the voice, replaying it in the back of her head, she had stopped fighting the feelings the voice was given her, and just let it sink in, she was accustomed to it by now, she was just keeping it inside, she was hoping that at some point the voice would just be silent.

This morning, she did everything as usual, she took a shower, made breakfast and woke up Henry, she didn't know then that this day would not be a usual one. Henry and her had barely finished eating breakfast that someone banged at the door. Emma stood up, quite puzzled, not expecting anyone, she looked at her son, clueless, just like her.

_" Just wash your plate Kid, i'll be right back."_

The Blond went to open the door, in her white tank top and a tight Jeans, she didn't expect to be face-to-face with a brunette, just a bit shorter than she was, dressed in a silk black dress, fitting her perfectly, with a white on her shoulders . When the Brunette saw Emma, her eyes lighten up, and she couldn't restrain the smile on her lips.

_"Can i help you , Miss ... ?_

_- Mills. My Name is Regina Mills, indeed, you can help me, Emma ..."_

Emma couldn't help it, she gasped, almost chocking in front of this beautiful stranger. It didn't strike her at first, but when the woman said Emma, no doubts were allowed, she was the one Emma has been hearing calling her name every night for a month now. For a few seconds, Emma was completely incapable of answering anything, she was barely breathing, and had been utterly taken of guard. She didn't even notice that the woman knew her name, which wasn't supposed to be, they were supposed to be strangers, none of that mattered to her, only the brunette's voice does. She finally got back her own voice, and tried to answer something, steadying her voice as much as possible.

_"So, what can i do for you Miss Mills ? "_

The brunette noticed the way she was affecting Emma, the way she was shocked to see her, she seemed really taken aback, and for once, Regina would have rather hope that Emma had just been happy to see her, or at least, that she didn't act so chocked, but she knew Emma has lost all the memories she had about the year she was in storybrooke, and she knows perfectly why, she was the one who created all of it, so she holds back her sassy comment about Emma's reaction.

She was happy to see the blond, it felt like she was relieved of a huge burden her heart has been bearing for one year, but she also knew she wasn't supposed to feel that way. Their relationship has changed in Neverland, but they never talked about it, Regina only guessed, and offered her the beautiful life she deserved, letting the hope of a second chance go. The Brunette has been waiting this moment for a whole year, her heart was beating fast since the moment she found out where Emma and Henry lived, but since the blond open the door, the storm inside her heart faded away, she was calm, and she just knew that she would be okay.

But she still had someone else to see, her son, and she wouldn't go until she had a chance to see her little prince, one year without both of them was really too long. She tried to put her mayoral mask on and answered, with her best mayoral tone:

_" In fact, it would take some time to explain Miss Swan, so if you would allow me to come in, we could sit down, and talk "_

Emma couldn't believe her ears, a storm was ravaging her mind, one of the most beautiful women she has ever seen, with a voice that seems talking directly to her soul, has just barged into her home, and was now asking to come in. The craziest thing of all ? Emma moved away, just enough to let Miss Mills come in, it was now clear she was incapable of resisting that voice. She had to know more, she had to understand, and this woman would give her an explanation, or at least, that's what she was hoping for.

Regina moved by Emma, who closed the door, and they went into the living room, where Henry was. He had put his plate in the sink, and was now seated in the couch, watching some cartoons on TV. This time, it was Regina who lost her words, she had miss Henry more than word could ever express, even if she knew he was happy with Emma, living without him was the most difficult thing she ever had to do. She kept her posture, but everything inside her was melting at the side of her little boy, who she noticed had grown a lot this past year. Emma who was too busy trying to think about what to say to Henry, didn't notice the way Regina was looking at him, and when Henry looked at her with their guest, she was lost, again.

_« Henry, This is Miss Mills, we need to talk about something, you know …. A case ! But we can do that, after we walk you to school, right ?»_

Emma turned to Regina, looking for approval. The brunette nodded, and a few minutes later, they were in the way to Henry's school.


	2. Do I Know You ?

** A/N : So, what do you think about this fic ? Please know that English is not my native language, so i am sorry for any mistake, i really hope you like it anyway, i don't really know how many chapters there will be, but there will be more, for sure ! :) And of course, i don't own anything about OUAT ...**

* * *

On their way to Henry's school, Henry didn't waste any time and asked as soon as they were out of the apartment :**« So, how my mum is helping you, Miss Mills ? »**

Regina, who still haven't said anything, was happily surprised by her son's curiosity. He may have forgot, but his brain has still been raised by Regina Mills.

**« Well, my dear, i have been looking for something, for a long time now, and i think i am really close to find it. - And what are you looking for, if i can ask ... ? I am looking for someone actually. Someone special, someone unique with whom i shared something special, but i couldn't appreciate what was in front of me then, and i lost this person, and now i have to try to get this someone back. And that's why i asked for your mother's help. »**

Henry seemed satisfied enough by this answer, and didn't ask anything else. He didn't have to know everything, and for one of the few times he could remember, he was happy Emma would help this woman. Her job was often dangerous, sometimes she got back with bruises, or hurt, but this specific job was about love. He may be only thirteen, but he knew that the way Miss Mills was talking about the stranger she was looking for, was only about love. So it was fine, this time, he didn't have to worry or anything.

Emma was looking at the other woman, and she realized too the burning love reflecting in the woman's eyes. She told herself that anyone who could be looked at with those eyes was a lucky bastard

The brunette isn't the kind of woman who let her feelings on display, she knows way too much how it can be destructive, but she is in an unknown city, with the only two people that truly matters to her : Her son, and his other mother. She felt like being a bit more human couldn't hurt anyone right now, she wasn't risking anything. Emma didn't even know she was talking about her, so she figured she was safe.

The rest of the talking went about how good Henry was at school, knowing he was first of his class made his Brunette mother really proud, Regina thought that one year with the blond mother hadn't ruin it all after all, she may not have already destroyed all the work she did with their son'. They eventually made it to Henry's school, the three of them stopped in front of the door, so much Family- like.

**« Have a Nice day Kid, i will see you tonight !**

**You too Mum. It was nice meeting you Miss Mills. »**

Henry held his hand for Regina to shake it, which she did, with a forced smile, this move was quite painful, acting as if they just met, as if she didn't know him, as if she didn't love him dearly, as if she didn't raise him, as if he wasn't her son … But she knew it has to be this way, she knew he would remember some day.

**"Nice meeting you too, Henry."**

Then the little man smiled at them and just left, running into his school. Emma was watching every move of the Brunnette, she hadn't spoken much since they left her apartment and she was trying to learn more about Regina, paying attention to details, This woman was intriguing : It is obvious that , seeing her composure, she could be really rich, or she must be coming from a rich family, but at the same time, the way she was speaking with Henry, so freely, and without any difficulties made her think there was more to this woman than just a classy rich girl. Once they were alone again, an awkward silence settled between them, both not knowing how to start, they started walking again, in the other way around, to get back to the apartment. Emma finally had something to say, and she realized that for the first time since she met Regina, she would talk without her voice shaking.

**« You're really good with Kid. »**

This statement made Regina smile, sincerely smile, if Emma only knew …

**« Thank you. I have to say i always had a weak spot for children, and yours is a smart one.**

**That's true, he is an awesome kid, even if i think him being smart has nothing to do with me being his mum .. »**

The blond winked at the brunette, who couldn't help laughing. The blond was suddenly very proud she made this woman laugh, she knew it must not be an easy task, and she had appreciated seeing this woman being carefree for a few seconds.

They were back at the apartment a few moments later. Regina was a bit hesitant, but she still had to talk with Emma.

**« So Emma, is this a good time to talk now … ? »**

Emma nodded and they sat on the couch, not too close from each other. The blond asked if Regina wanted something to drink which she politely declined, and then she went on, trying to be very clear about what she wanted.

**« So, Emma, I heard that you were good at finding people, i heard that from a friend you worked for some time ago now …. And i need, to get to the person i am looking for, to find something, that could bing me back the person i love, so do you think you could look for something, this time ? It's not what i usually do … but i could try, it can't be much harder than looking for someone, right ? You can pay me once i find what you are looking for …**

**Don't worry about money or anything … So what i am looking for is a specific necklace .. It has an apple on it ..**

**So.. You want my help finding a necklace … ? Yes, i know it's unusual, but it's very important for me, and i really need to find it, we told me that you were good at that, so i guessed i thought maybe you could help me … »**

Regina knew Emma wouldn't say no, it wasn't like it was the first time she asked for her help, and she has always said yes…

The Blond was amused by all of this, she was supposed to find people, and this woman, was asking her to find a necklace, it was a bit unsettling, but everything was since she met her so .. And this could be nicer than running through town, or going to fake dates to catch some cheating husband.

**« Yeah, Okay, i will help you with that, and then we'll find who you are looking for, Miss Mills.**

**Let's hope so … And Please, call me Regina. »**

Emma smiled a the brunette, who was obviously a bit anxious about finding what she was looking for, and the way she asked her help wasn't natural at all, so she guessed it wasn't something the woman was used to, that made the Blond even more willing to help her.

Emma has had some time to adjust hearing the voice of Regina, but it still made her heart beat way faster than usual. How do you tell someone you barely know that you heard her voice in your dream every night, that this voice is the most beautiful song you ever heard ? Emma still couldn't understand anything about it, she just wished Regina would talk forever.

Regina was relieved Emma accepted, she had his idea, that maybe, if she saw the necklace, she would remember … It was something Emma gave to her when she and Henry Left, and she kept it all this time, she was the one who had it, but she had to find an excuse to keep seeing Emma and Henry. It was the closest idea to the truth she had. She needed to stay close to Emma, to find a way to make her remember …

**"OK Regina, you already know my name, so … It might be weird, but we never met before, right ? Because i kind of have the feelings i already heard your voice somewhere … "**

The Brunette took her time before answering, letting a small smirk paint her face, while looking at Emma, their gaze locking.

**I think if we did, i would remember it, Believe me …**

Emma felt the pink coloring her cheeks before it was even there. She wasn't usually like that, she could keep her feelings inside, she could put her walls up, and she could refrain anyone from coming behind those walls, but Regina was already beyond her defenses, this woman made her feel special, like she already knew her …

**I would too, you must not be easy to forget .. »**

Regina thought : _Except when i have to stop Pan curse, and give you new memories, then it's okay._ The Brunette smiled shily at the younger woman, and then she stood up, it was maybe better not to answer this one after all ..

**« Well, then, we should stay in touch, i leave you my number, i will bring you a picture of the necklace whenever the time suits you, you can just call me, … »**

The brunette took a pen in her purse, and wrote her number on an empty envelope laying on the living room table, Emma had open it the previous day and let it there. She then gave it to Emma, who was not far behind her, they locked gazes, until Regina spoke slowly :

**« I suppose i should hear from you now ...**

**Yes, i will call you Regina ... »**

Their eye's contact lasted a few minutes, both of them trying to read the other's soul. Then Regina turned towards the door, she glanced a last time at the blonde before leaving.

**« See You soon, Emma ... »**


	3. Let's Get back where we left

**Ok, i have been working on this one, this is for someone, because 3 is her fav number, a lot of things have meaning in this chapter ... And i hope everyone will like it, it is a bit of a transition for the next, anyway, i will post for this week end the next one, if you have any ideas, comment or anything, i would be really glad to read them ! English is not my native language, so i am sorry for any mistake ! **

**And if you wanna enjoy this chapter , listen to " Poison & Wine " By The Civil Wars while you read it. Hope you love it :P**

* * *

Both woman thought about the other the following days. Emma wanted to call the brunette, but she was convinced letting some time go was the good thing to do, the truth is she was lacking some bravery. Of course, a phone call was not a big deal, but Emma felt like if she called, that would confirm the influctuation the Blonde had felt for the Brunette, the pull she felt. She wasn't ready even to think about an influctuation, about something that could grow ... How could she barely know this woman, but already have some kind of feelings for her ... She just wished to know her more, to see her, to hear her again. She couldn't explain that, she just had a thing for the brunette, and there was no way this would lead somewhere, Emma felt like she was far away from her, unreachable, Regina wasn't probably into woman, and even she was, no way she would be interested in her ... But at the same time she felt close to her already, it was easy for them to talk, she liked her company ...

Six day passed, and five nights, and in none of them, Emma heard the voice again. Her sleep was as peaceful as a babie's, and that really wasn't a good thing. The Blonde needed to hear that voice, she was used to it by now, and she missed it, how don't you miss something you have been used to for a whole month ? She was fucking missing it, and that made her think about the brunette more often. She needed that voice back. It was a Sunday night, her son was at a sleepover with school's friends and she wanted to have a drink , after all, getting drunk makes you get brave, doesn't it ? So she went out, admiring the beautiful enlightenment coming from all the spotlight over town, it was really beautiful, looking for the bar she knew.

Once she was finally seating in the bar, she ordered something strong, a Vodka Bull, and once the beautiful tattooed waitress came back with her drink, Emma took her phone, she found out Regina's number, that she registered when the Brunette left, just to be sure she wouldn't actually lost the number … And as she often did these past few days, she looked at her phone, almost blankly, but this time, she was talking a leap of faith, and she dialed. She would manage 20 seconds of stupid bravery, and maybe this would lead nowhere, but for 20 seconds, she would actually be brave, call the woman she was starting to have a crush on, and invite her somewhere. Before it even rang, she drank a long sip of her drink, maybe bravery needed a little help after all … Regina picked up and Emma talked first.

**« Hi Regina, it's Emma, you remember ?**

**Yes of course i do Emma …**

Emma hadn't noticed how much she missed that voice until she heard it again, and, how it would affect her to actually only hear the voice, without seeing Regina …It was like she was dreaming again, except that this time, she was hearing more than just her name ...

**Do I bother you … ?**

**No, not at all..**.

**So, i was thinking that you still had to show me the pictures of that necklace, and maybe we could see each other … ?**

**That seems fine for me Dear, any ideas ?**

**Well, Henry has a football game tomorrow, and i was thinking that maybe you would come... With the picture of the necklace, and we could talk a bit.**

**I think it's a great idea Emma, you just text me the address and the hour, and i will be there tomorrow.**

**See you tomorrow Then ... »**

Emma hang up, with a goof smile on her face, 20 seconds of stupid bravery, were all she needed for the night.

Her son came back the following morning, driven back by his friend's parents. He found Emma still awaken, at eight in the morning, waiting for him with a home made breakfast. He sneaked up on her, running a bit until he was behind her, when he poked her side, making her giggle.

**« Mum, it's not my birthday, how could you be up so early on a Sunday ?!**

**Well, Kid, i want you to be at your best for the game, that's all !**

**Well, i didn't sleep much last night, so i am probably not going to be good anyway …**

**Well, you'll do your best Kid. And just so you know, Regina is coming to the game …**

**Okay, Fine. »**

Emma served Henry his Breakfast, then they both got prepared for the game, before leaving. Once they got on the the field, Henry left for the locker, while Emma was waiting inside of the field, she took her seat, checking her phone to see if she got any text from Regina, and she was disappointed to see there wasn't. But when she raised her eyes again, she saw Regina. She was beautiful, she tried to dress casual, but she still had class. She was wearing a black skirt, with a white blouse, and Emma could have sworn every outfit was made to fit her body perfectly. She stood up from her chair and went looking for the other woman. Why did she felt like her legs turned into Jelly ? Non-Regina Related reason of course.

**« Hey, I am glad you came …**

**Me too Emma, it was nice inviting me .**

**Of course, no trouble .. »**

While talking they both walked towards the seats.

**« SO i brought the picture, but maybe we could go eat something after, so i can show you ?**

**Yeah, i would love that.**

Then a silence settled between them, building up a tension the woman always felt when they were together. But something was distracting the blonde, and it has something to do with Regina's lazily buttoned blouse. Her button was about to pop out. Emma couldn't think straight with that view, not that she was looking, but … _For the love of great tits woman, don't you know how to button a blouse ? Damn !_ Emma was lost in her thought, when the game started.

**« Henry is the number 3 »**

Regina absolutely didn't need the number of Henry's shirt to recognize him, but the blonde didn't know that, so she just politely thanked her. Henry didn't play football in storybrooke, he wasn't into sport much, there wasn't a team, and she never thought he would like that, but by seeing him playing, he was good at it, her mum's heart was just overly happy to be able to see her son like that, and she had to hold back the tears when he made a goal. But then, Henry was tackled by an other player, and it wasn't joy or being proud she felt, but consternation.

**« But, why did he do that to Henry ?!**

**- Well, he had the ball, so … But he is fine don't worry, look, he is not hurt.**

**- Still, i don't get it, there was many other ways … That's so not fair !**

Emma had to hold on the laughter growing inside of her. Regina had absolutely no idea what football was, and she found out that it was really sweet, but at the same time, she couldn't believe this woman was lost about football rules.

**The game allows that, if Henry is not hurt, it's kind of okay you know, it's not the other kid's fault … He has to get the ball back if he wants to win !**

**Still, Nobody's innocent Dear .**

**That's true, but we can't do anything, we just have to let them have some fun ! »**

Emma was right, and Regina knew that, but she still really didn't see the point in all of it. Anyway, her son was having fun and that's what was important for her. At one point, Henry almost made a goal, and Regina swore : Madre Mia. And that took Emma by surprise.

**« You can speak Spanish ? You are like Bilingual or something … ?**

Regina took the hint, and she took advantage of what the blonde said.

**« Yes i am Bi . Lingual … I talk both languages fluently actually…»**

Emma looked at Regina, they locked gaze once again, and all Emma saw was a confirmation that she understood correctly what Regina has meant. And she couldn't stop the smirk on her lips.

**« That is really nice to know Miss Mills ... »**

The brunette was happy she was understood. She knew their relationship was moving fast, she wasn't losing anytime here, but she was only trying to pick her where they left. She needed for them to get back there …. She had so many questions, so many things to say, so many things she wanted to hear, to do …And she just hoped Emma would follow. Emma was an amazing woman, and she didn't even know that, she was stronger than most people, she was talented, and smart, she just hoped she would realize that someday, because, her all human being was making her someone extraordinary beautiful, that's how Regina was seeing her at least.

The game ended, with Henry's team winning. The woman kept talking about random things until the the kid came back, happy about the winning, smiling at both women he said **:**

**« Hey Mum ! Hey Regina ! Did you see how great we played ?**

**We did Kid, congrats ! What do you think if we go eat somewhere with Regina? **

**Yeah ! Cool !****»**

Emma turned to Regina.

**"What do you want to eat ?**

**Well, i am feeling like sushi , maybe ... ?**

**Yeah okay, let's go get some sushis !"**

The three of them left, walking, toward a Diner, acting like a family again, for the second time in just a week.


	4. Let's Talk

**Hey ! An Early Update again, i love this story, and you will learn some stuff in this chapter ! So whatever you think, i am really happy to hear about it ! I don't own anything about Once Upon a time, English is not my first language, and i have been writing listening to One more night of Maroon 5 :)**

* * *

Regina , Emma, and Henry walked to the next restaurant, the three of them talking about the game, Henry was so proud of the goal he scored, and both his mum were congratulating him. They were both very proud, even if Regina, couldn't show it as much as Emma. The Blond was finally relieved she could hear Regina, this last week without her voice has been so complicated … And she didn't even know why she wasn't hearing it anymore. That was an other reason for them to meet .Even if now that Emma was actually with Regina, she wasn't thinking about why he voice disappeared, her mind was filled with the actual conversation.

The Swan Mills Family entered the first restaurant selling sushi, which wasn't really far, they sat at a table, and when Henry finally let some time to the women to speak, Regina took a printed photo from her purse, giving to the Blond

**« This is the necklace ….**

**Oh right ! Thanks … »**

Emma took a few seconds to watch the necklace, and she really was admiring how beautiful it was. It was well made, and the tiny apple hanging from it has something unique, it was classy, elegant, and sophisticated. The Blond kept talking.

**« It actually is a really beautiful necklace, i can see why you want it back, it seems like it is pretty special …. It makes me think of you actually."**

At this right moment, Regina felt her heart missing an Heartbeat. Emma didn't remember, but she still had these feelings, as soon as she saw the necklace, she made a link with the older woman, and it made her heart flutter,

**« Thanks Emma, it is very important to me ... »**

The kid, who was absorbed in what the menu and what he would order looked at the picture Emma was holding. And he had the feelings he saw that necklace before, but he couldn't remember anything about it, even if he tried, nothing really came back, so he just said **« Yes it is a really nice one ! »** And kept the not so worthy feeling for himself. Emma looked at Regina again, and she spoke softly, she was getting more and more interested and this necklace thing.

**« You still have to tell me why this necklace is so important, we have to find it first ! You have to tell me about it !« Well, if you want to … Okay so, someone gave it to me, after we've been through many fight, many things together, and she gave me that necklace because she knew that it was fitting me very well … And it was supposed to be a simple gift but it turned out to be bigger than that, it has been given to me with the Iron of her parent's ring, and if we are looking for the necklace, it is because she doesn't want to be found, but she is looking for it too, and when we find it, she'll come to me. »**

Emma's superpower was still working, and from what she saw, that woman wasn't lying. It was a beautiful story, she was happy she could help, she wished someone would look for her like that … But she still didn't have all the story. After what she got from their talk on the field, she wasn't really surprised Regina was talking about a « She » , it was even more beautiful to her.

**« And if she gave it to you, how did you lose it ? Someone who cares about her is hiding it .. »**

Regina was starting to feel like she had a double personality, talking about her using she was getting weird … But she couldn't lie to Emma, and she couldn't really tell the truth either « Hey, Emma, you are the daughter of snow white and prince charming, i am the evil queen, we love each other but you can't remember it because i cast a spell on you, oh and i raised your son for ten years, too. » That wouldn't really go well. So she was just pushing Emma in the right direction … They needed some time to get to know each other again, Regina has been able to find Emma using the ring of the charmings, supposed to help you find your true love again, but she couldn't get Emma her memories back that easily, a true love's kiss would work. Only thinking about that made her blush, but before, Emma would have to remember she loved Regina, the brunette was sure that if she decided to kiss her right now it wouldn't work, and she would only have one go at it. Emma would maybe fall for her again, while at the same time, they would go looking for that necklace that the Brunette would let her find when the Blond would be ready to face the truth. The water finally came back with their plate. Henry started eating up his food, enjoying it like he wasn't going to eat for days. Both woman started eating too, Regina in her classy manners, and Emma more like … Emma. The Blond still had some questions.

**« So, do you have any idea where it could be … ? Who could have it … ?**

**I think, we should ask the one closest to her … I know her parents, and i already tried to talk to them, but they don't listen to me so much, they weren't much help, but maybe if you come with me, it will be better , do you wanna try ?**

**Yes maybe, it would be a good start, and i have this thing, i know when people are lying, so maybe i could help a bit...**

Both women shared an other glance, Brown eyes meeting blue eyes.

**'Thank you a lot Emma ... '**

They both finished their meal , enjoying the other's company. It was quite exhilarating for them to get to know each other again, they talked about Regina's love for Horses, Henry talked a lot about his schools, and they even talked about cooking. Emma apparently has made a lot of progress during this year …

Then it was time to get back to the parking lot near the fields, to take back their car and go home … Emma and Regina agreed about getting to the mysterious woman's parents in two days. They shared a last smile , they both had a really nice time this morning . Emma and Henry got back into their car, driving home, and when they were there, Emma took her phone, she had one text, from Regina. : I_t was really nice this morning, thanks for inviting me again._

This text made Emma smile, she couldn't resist it... She sent back : _Nice for me too, No worries, we'll do that again an other time._

Emma's mood was incredibly lightened by knowing that Regina had a good time. She knew nothing would ever be going one between them, Regina's heart belonged to someone, but it was still to think that the person she was getting a crush had appreciated a company, at least for a few moments. She didn't even finish typing her text that Henry already left to go in his bedroom, saying something not so much Audible, she just get : « Exhausted» « Nap » And that was enough for her to get the idea. Only a few minutes after the Henry disappearing act, she got an answer her text :_ I would love that. We'll see each other on Tuesday. XO_ Emma still had a soft smile on her face.


	5. What Should I tell You ?

**A/N : So, i hope you will like this one ! Tell me what you think, good, bad, anything, i am really happy to have your point of view ! Thanks for those who are reading it, i actually like writing this one ! English is not my native language, and i am really sorry for any mistake ! I do not own anything about OUAT, Yada, Yada, ENJOY ! **

* * *

Emma had spent the next two days actually cooling down. The fact that she saw Regina at Henry's game, and the fact that they had such a great time was making her less nervous about whether she was crazy or not ... She was just thinking that the fact she heard Regina's voice in her dream, and that the said woman actually entered her life was just a hazard, some plot of fate. She didn't really believe in Fate, or Destiny, but she did believe that this was a bit too much coincidental for it not to mean something. She just wanted to believe that she and Regina had some kinds of connection. She knew since the first time she said Emma, that this woman was different, unique.

These two nights after the game was still quiet , and she was still missing Regina's voice somehow, but she was feeling better knowing she would see the Brunette really soon, and she was happy knowing that would mean she would spend time around the other woman.

On sunday night, after a lazy afternoon watching Tv and tidying the Swan home, she took she picture of the necklace Regina gave her from her purse, and she put it on her fridge right before she went to sleep. She thought that at least, with the picture there, she would see it a dozen time per day, and she wouldn't be able to forget it.

Monday seemed like it a really long day. Emma had the feelings it would never end, but eventually it did, and even if it took her a long time , she finally fell asleep.

Tuesday was on, and Emma was wide awake by six. She followed her morning routine, being the great mom she has been for a year now. She didn't tell Henry about the meeting with Regina and with the Brunette's parents in law. Once his son was at school, she texted Regina, to tell her she was free to meet her.

Regina texted her back very fast, telling her to meet her at the hotel she was staying at, giving her the address and her room. Emma smiled, a hotel, Huh ? She guessed the other woman was getting ready while she arrived, it was barely nine after all.

Emma took her yellow bug and drove to some New York Hotel, when Emma saw the facade, she was happy to notice it wasn't too fancy, it was a nice hotel, but not a Palace, and that was a relief, because Emma knew she would have felt out of place.

She went in, and found her way to the elevator, She pushed the button for the second floor, Regina's room was the closest to the elevator. Emma didn't doubt herself at that moment, she just wanted to see, and to hear her voice, so she knocked at the door.

The Brunette opened the door a few seconds later, wearing a red dress, ending right before her knees. When she saw Emma, she honored her with a simple breathtaking smile.

_« Hi Emma, i will be ready in a few minutes, but come in ! »_

The Blond felt her heart clench in her chest, that smile was everything. She entered the suite, it was beautiful, there were actually several rooms, and Emma didn't doubt that Regina was a woman who loved having some comfort. There was the living room, where she was, made of Black and white, there was a black coach against the wall on her right, with a TV right in front of it, there also was a table, made of glass with white chairs around it at the other end of the room. The settings was nice. Not so much Emma's style, but she still liked it.

Her eyes settled next on Regina, who was leaving her to get into the other room, which supposedly was the bedroom. Emma just made a step forward, and she saw that this room was mixing grey and brown.

_« Regina, this place is beautiful. »_

The Brunette's voice came from the other room, and again, Emma took the time to appreciate the beauty of that sound.

_« Indeed it is, i like it too. But i thought you were more the beer craw and pizza in a bar kind of girl !_

_Ok you got me … You already know me sooo well ….! »_

The blond was using a mocking tone, and Regina laughed at that. And hearing the other woman laugh made Emma feel blessed. And once the laugh cool down, she decided it was a right time to ask what was on her mind.

_« So Regina, where are we going exactly … ? I mean, you didn't tell me yet …_

Regina got out of her bedroom at that moment, and brown eyes immediately locked into blue ones. Regina tried to put as much meaning in the words she was going to say as possible.

_« Don't worry Emma, i will lead the way. »_

They still locked gaze , trying again to get to the other's soul. Their connection was undeniable. Something was going on, Emma felt her whole being reacting to the brunette, but as far as she was concerned, she didn't know why, and Regina has now accepted that Emma was making her feel special. She could see the best side of her, without denying the worst one, Regina was at first afraid of this ability Emma always had to see her right for what she was, like she could read her soul, her pain, and understand it, and then she just accepted what couldn't be denied : She, And Emma, was two pieces of the same coin, they were perfectly the same and completely different at the same time. And even now the Blond forgot all of that, she could see how she was trying, and probably succeeding reading her again.

The eye-contact stopped when Regina started to move again, they both get out of the Hotel, Emma following Regina, who decided that it would be best to take her own car, she would drive and lead them right to the charmings. They wouldn't resist their daughter, and their « I will always find you » mantra, but this time, it was Regina who would bring them their flesh and blood back, and she was hopping they would help her in return. They got into the Mercedes, Emma sight when she saw the car :

_« I should have known you would drive a Mercedes !_

_Believe me, you will enjoy the ride, Emma. »_

Emma gulped, and Regina smirked, proud she shut Emma up about her car, it was so much better than her yellow death trap ! Regina was driving, of course. Being together in a car was nice, and fun. After only five minutes, Emma turned on the radio, and started singing. Regina looked at her as if she was doing something fantastic, which she absolutely wasn't, but in all the time they spent together, Emma never sang. The brunette was suddenly very happy the Blond wasn't remembering anything, or this would never have happened. And she was really enjoying that moment. They talked a bit, had fun, and when they finally got over the « Storybrook » board, they were in a very good mood.

Regina parked in front of the charmings apartment. Emma looked at Regina confused :_ « So, here it is ?_

_-Yes , they live there .."_

Well, this town sounds pretty good ... Let's go found what you are looking for ! » Emma got out of the car, motivated to give the brunette what she wanted. She waited for her to get out too and lead the way, again.

Regina was glad Emma wanted to help her, and she was hoping this afternoon would do everyone some good, they both went into the charming building, and it's Regina who knocked at the door, with Emma at her side.

When Snow opened, she first saw Regina, and she frowned, what was she doing here ? And then her eyes noticed Emma, and a pure wave of shock invaded her. But before she could say anything that could compromise everything, Regina spoke up, trying to be as clear as possible for snow, and as evasive as possible for Emma, happily for her she has some politician skills ..

_« Mary Margaret, i am sorry to bother you, but i am still looking for the necklace your daughter gave me, and i thought you could tell me a bit more ... I came with Emma here, who's a good buddy hunter, she works in New York, and she probably can help with what you can tell us ... »_

Mary Margaret was looking at Regina, then she gazed at Emma, and then at Regina again, she was just lost. She didn't know what was the most shocking, if it was the fact that Emma wasn't remembering her, or the fact that Regina brought her back to Storybrook.

_« Yeah sure Regina, i will see what i can do ... please, come in .. »_

Emma went in first, and then Regina, when she was right next to Mary Margaret, Regina said :_ « She doesn't have her memories yet, just pretend your daughter gave me a necklace, and you don't know where she is... »_

Regina wasn't actually sure Snow could actually do this, but she had no other than to trust her right now. Snow nodded and closed the door behind Regina. She was now really perturbed about what to say, and what to not say. But she didn't really had time to think, before Charming came into the leaving room asking who was at the door. He then saw Emma, and he was going to say her name when Mary-Margaret screamed : _« DAVID, please, could you make us some tea, coffee ? Our guest here would like to ask us some question about where is our daughter »_

David looked at his wife as if she had completely lost her mind, and he pointed Emma. « But she's .. And this time, Regina interrupted him. « Emma, a friend who's helping me finding out where your daughter, Ruby, or the necklace she gave me, is

Both Snow and Charming looked at Regina completely lost, they had to pretend Ruby were their daughter ? But Emma was right there … It was getting complicated. For the Brunette, the idea of having a relationship with Ruby was completely absurd, but, if she had to pass Emma's truth detector, so she was doing the best she could here.

Emma just looked to everyone, not getting exactly everything, just that, Regina was the most coherent here, and she also seemed the only one who really knew what she was talking about. And she also noticed something, she said, looking at Regina, and ignoring a bit the other couple in the room _« You haven't told me her name before .. »_ She was gratified by a smile, and her full attention went back to the Charmings.

_« So, i wanted to ask you ... Do you have any idea where your daughter could be ? »_

Snow, who apparently got her instruction better than expected answered, looking for Regina's approval.

_« No, we actually don't, she left one year ago now ... »_

Charming, who didn't get anything right, just decided to go make some tea, and some coffee for himself.

Emma decided she would get information, joined the Question/Answer game.

_« And, she didn't contact you , at all , not a mail, a text .. ?_

_No, she didn't, we were separated, and i don't know where she is .. »_

Regina decided she couldn't let Emma run the interview too much, because soon, Snow would make a mistake, and they would all be done. She was starting to worry about them being able to play the lie . She had hoped that when Emma would see her parents, she would remember, but nothing came back ... So she had to get all of them out of this in one piece.

_« And do you have any idea where the necklace she gave me could be ... ? You know the meaning it has for her ..._

_- Mh ... No ... i don't know, the last time it you were wearing it Regina, so ... »_

Emma looked confused, Regina told her the last time she saw that couple, they weren't cooperative, but now, it seemed like they were giving away the few answers they had, and this Mary Margaret was apparently telling the truth. So why did they come here ?

Regina actually had a plan, but she had to talk to Snow again, a bit longer this time, if she wanted this to work.


	6. Magical Truth

**So, maybe this is a bit too complicated, not clear, or i don't know ... I kinda like this chapter though, there is a flashback ! Please tell me what you think about it sincerely ! I love you dear readers 3 **

* * *

The former Evil Queen was drinking Tea with her nemesis. The interrogatory was still going on. And the situation was in fact quite ironical, Emma, said savior, was asking questions to Snow White and Prince Charming, about a necklace, that she gave to The Evil Queen, thinking she was trying to find Ruby, Red, who was supposed to be The Charmings daughter, and The Evil Queen Lover. Except for Emma herself, everyone in the apartment was getting how weird this was. The thing went even funnier, when an unknowing savior decided to ask the very wrong question when she and Snow were alone. Regina had just stood up, excusing herself while she was going to go refresh herself, she actually wanted to talk to David, she decided that even if he seemed more lost than Snow, he would be easier to get to. He was his Daddy's girl after all. She went in the corridor, catching David's gaze in the kitchen, she nodded for him to follow her. They both disappeared in the corridor leading to Emma's former room, and the bathroom. That is exactly when Emma decided to take the opportunity to actually know more about this case, and the uncertain part about Regina's story

"_So, Regina told me that she and your daughter had ... a relationship ? How was it like ? i mean, your daughter didn't run away because of Regina, did she ?" _

God, this day was something. Snow figured out that something was going on between Regina and Emma, but she wasn't able to handle a conversation about the relationship between Regina and her daughter with this said daughter, who had just lost all her memory ... Snow just couldn't do that, she was lying to her daughter since she saw her, this just had to stop. _" Emma, i am sorry, but don't ask me too much about that ... I didn't really know anything about their relationship, but she didn't go because of Regina, i am sure of that. Regina tried to help us in a difficult time, but in the process, our daughter ended up being the collateral damage. She had to go to have a fresh start. That's it." _Emma was puzzled by the sudden change of the woman, one minute prior she was the sweet , welcoming Mary Margaret, and then she turned into a cold tiny frustrated woman, had she done something ? Did she say something wrong ? She really had no clue...

While Emma was spelling the beans a bit more to her mother, Regina was talking to David.

_"Ok David, the necklace we are talking about, Emma gave it to me before she left, and i kept it safe with me, but there is an other necklace, with a swan ..."_ David frowned, really, a necklace with an apple and an other with a Swan... What kind of cliche was that ?! Regina sighed at his reaction _" I know David ! But they both had been made with the iron from important items for both of us ... And well, they have magical properties, and when both of us will wear them, it should be the key for Emma to remember." _Charming was following for now, he understood what the former Evil Queen was saying, but not where this was leading .._ " So, she will wear her necklace, and you will wear yours, and it will be alright .. as simple as that ? " _Regina was looking at him, with a look clearly screaming : You really are an idiot. Charming, used at it by now, was just waiting for an answer, which Regina provided soon enough. _" Well, you remember when i stopped pan curse, right ... ?"_

Every moment of that day was unforgettable for Regina.

SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ

Both woman were at the mansion, it was the morning, and it wasn't difficult to figure out that Emma hasn't been sleeping much. She had called Regina early in the morning, she had apparently something important to say. Emma had been thinking about this a lot, and this morning she was sure, she knew deep inside that she needed to tell Regina how she felt, or at least, make her understand. Emma had her hands in the pocket of her read leather Jacket , holding a very specific necklace, she was here for more than ten minutes now, and she didn't dare say a word yet. Regina had been patient, but she wanted to know. _" What is it Emma .. ? Are you okay ? You don't seem so fine ... " _Emma then, just took her hand out, and looked at the perfect beauty sitting in front of her, it was now or never. With her right hand she took Regina's one hand , and she slowly put it on the table, and then, with her left hand, she opened it, and slowly put the necklace in it, before closing it again. Then both of her hands were delicately talking the former mayor right's hand closed into a fist.

Emma and Regina were sharing gaze, one was letting all her defenses down, to only let the sincerity of her feeling takes over everything else, while the other was lost, not expecting something like this to happen, having thousands of question without knowing where to start. Emma didn't even let her a chance to, and just explained herself, still looking at the woman who stole her heart._" My mother gave me the enchanted ring charming used to find her in the enchanted forest, and when she did, she told me that she didn't need it anymore, she had been reunited with her true love, she would not lose him again, but that i was the one who needed it now because i needed to find my true love, my soul-mate. And when she said that ... I could only picture one thing. I have been working on it since then, and i think the result is not bad ... And now, it belongs to you..."_ Emma released Regina's hand for her to finally see what Emma had given her, and only then the older woman broke the eye contact. The sight of this shining apple was positively overwhelming, she felt the tears she was holding back threaten to flow freely, and when she dared to look up, she saw Emma smiling, waiting for their eyes to meet once again to say what she really needed to : _" Just like all of me ..."_

SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ

Regina was remembering everything vividly, but it felt like a perfect dream she would never be allowed to live in anymore... _" Well, after Emma gave me the necklace, and after the Peter Pan situation, we had to say goodbye, and i gave her the Swan Necklace. And when i did, something happened, i just told her she would lose all her memory, and she must have thought about how to prevent this, her necklace just shined, and i think she put all her memories into the necklace .. But after that, it disappeared. We couldn't understand where it went, and she had to go ... "_ Charming was not lost by everything that happened, but he was indeed lost by the way Regina was talking about it, just like it was what mattered the most to her, it made her eyes shined with stars lightened by the forgotten taste of happiness. David just kept it for himself, Regina was probably not even noticing those subtle changes love was creating when she was talking about Emma, but David knew love way too well not to recognize it._" But then, how can we find it ... ? "_Regina's eyes were immediately darkened by pain._" Well, for the past year i tried to figure out what happened, and how to find the necklace, but i couldn't, and i wish i could have asked Rumple, but he is gone ... And when i came back i looked everywhere at my home, it isn't , Emma isn't wearing it, and i guess, it's not there either or you would have told me ... So when we came back i directly went looking for Emma... And i asked her to look for the apple necklace because i figured the Swan one would be too obvious."_

Charming was now shocked something had strike him, and Regina hadn't even noticed, at all." _Wait, you remember the past year ?!"_ Regina gave him the : You are stupid look again before answering _" Of course i do, why ?"_ David chuckled at that, for once, he had a step ahead of "Regina Smarty pants" _" Because no one here does Regina ... We can't remember anything about the past year .."_ The brunette couldn't believe her ears, and shock was invading her mind _" But how can i then ?! "_ What did she do different from anyone else ? She left in such a hurry when they came back to Storybrook that she didn't even notice she was the only one with all her memories ? This was unbelievable ! She needed to see her family so much she didn't take the time to notice anything around her, she jut left ... But how her memories could have been protected ? What ... And then it hit her, her hand went into the pocket of her white jacket, to hold on onto her lifeline, a certain apple necklace. And a huge smile she hardly contained graced her face : _" She did it .."_


End file.
